


Mirror Image: Bickering. (Now with 75% less lewd!)

by EyeOfTheTempest



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Arguing, Blackmail, Fighting, Gen, Siblings, hope you like commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: You'd think that getting two twins to agree on only fucking one person would be simple. I mean, it'd go fine with the aardwolves next door. But with the sheep? Not so much.





	Mirror Image: Bickering. (Now with 75% less lewd!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I'm not ded.   
> This is a sequel to my previous fic Mirror Image. Except it's not the lewd version everyone asked for. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.   
> Also, I used a lot of commas, and calling Femmy by that name in the story sounded really wierd, so she's just refered to with a handful of different pronouns. It may or may not bug you after a while. Who knows.

"Wolter?"

"Nah. Anneke?"

"Nope."

"Touché. How about Charlie?"

"How about no?"

I tilt me head at the ewe sitting across from me.  
"What? What do you have against Charlie?" 

"Don't even get me started on Charlie."

"Fine, Fine. Next?" We'll revisit that conversation later. 

"Dora?" 

I tap a pencil at my chin, briefly considering the suggestion.  
"That's a solid maybe."   
She nods, scribbling an 'M' by Pandora's name.

My name, is Remmy Cormo.   
And that sheep sitting across from me? That's my sister. Her name, is also Remmy Cormo. Well, that's not either of our real names. But, as far as our landlord, and the different residents of the apartment complex are concerned, it is.  
See, no one knows we're two seperate people. And no one HAS known for a while now. Sure,  it's a rather convoluted way to save on rent. But hey, it's worked....Mostly. 

But that isn't important. What is, is figuring out this list. 

See, keeping this gig up isn't exactly a cakewalk. And yesterday, my big mouth almost screwed us up. We've got to coordinate our every move. 

And that includes flirting. 

"What about Betty?" 

She doesn't answer right away. She just stares blankly, before scribbling down an M, a slight blush playing at her cheeks. 

Mhm, thought so. 

"That it?" 

"Nope. There's still Avo."

"Ugh, let's not."

"Aw, what?" Now it's her turn to question my taste in women. 

"It's AVO."

"Yes, and?"

"She literally does nothing but snark. That's it." 

"Pfft. Seriously?" She folds her arms, practically scoffing at me. "That's a bit harsh. So she likes to tease, big deal. It's nothing we aren't used to."

"Just because we've been taking this for a while doesn't mean I'm OK with it." I huff. "You weren't the one who wandered into Dora's by accident."

"Yeah, you're right. I probably would've given them a more honest answer if I was."

"Oh shut up!"

"Christ, calm it down with the bleating. You're gonna get us caught."

"Besides, it's not like you exactly measured, anyway." I mutter. 

"Ha. Well, maybe when we get Avo involved-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there. 'If' we get Avo involved."

"I still say you're being dramatic."

"Hey, I didn't nag you about Charlie!"

"That's different!"

"How!? How is that different?"

"Oh, really? Reaallly?"

"Yes, really!"

"Charlie's mentally fucking handicapped, and a career criminal. Is that really who you want to invite into our bed?"

"Gee, I think you're being a bit harsh." I mimic her tone from earlier in a mocking fashion.

"Do you not remember the Hiest?"

"You were there for that. Not me."  
"For fuck's sake, I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you right now."

"Neither can I!" 

"You know what? If that's how it's gonna be, then fine." She gets up from her seat, crumbling the list up and tossing it in the general direction of the trash.

"Wait, where are you-"

"Down the hall, to see Avo."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

"No no no, you're not-"

"No, you're right. I'm going down the hall to FUCK avo."

"You can't do that!"

"What's wrong, afraid I'm about to accomplish what you never had the balls to do!?"

"She's not even here right now!" I flail my arms at her. "They're all out drinking, remember?"

"Then I'll go wait by her door. And then we'll fuck!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I am. We're going to have sex, and it's going to be great."

"No, no you aren't!"

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE HOT, STEAMY GAY SEX AND THERE'S LITERALLY NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME." She shouts it right into my face, entirely devoid of shame. 

"YOU WANNA BET?"

She spreads her arms outward. "TRY IT."

Not bothering with a verbal response, I fling myself at her. It was meant to be a tackle, but ends up becoming more of a body slam. Regardless, both of us smack into the ground with an oddly quiet 'thunk'. Seconds later, she kicks me in the gut, effectively launching me off of her, and a few feet back. Before I can recover she's on me, landing blows on my face. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. The combination of hooves being bad for punches, and rams having thick skulls makes it annoying more than anything. 

"Hey! Get off!" I throw my hoof forward to push her, but it instead ends up connecting with her eye. 

"FUCK-" My sister's swear is cut off into a pained bleat as she covers her right eye. 

That wasn't supposed to happen.  
Quickly, I get up, and rush over.  
"Shit, you ok?"

"DO I LOOK OK?"

"GEE, I MISSED, BITE ME."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL."

"YOU STARTED IT, DON'T BLAME ME."

"WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?"

"IF I WAS, MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE STUCK LIVING WITH YOU!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?"

I open my mouth to protest, but close it soon after. Maybe she's right. All this shouting isn't helping anything.   
After taking a few deep breaths, ny sister looks at me with her un-jabbed eye. 

"Ok, I think we need to talk about this."

I don't say anything at first.   
She doesn't wait for me too. She just trudges back over to the couch and falls back onto it.   
"Ok, look." She starts "I didn't actually mean any of that. I wasn't actually going to go camp out by Avo's door, and then ask for sex when she got home. I'm just angry. And really horny. So I kind of wanted to piss you off so I had an excuse to go skulk somewhere."

"But why would you want that!?"

"I don't know, ok! It was a dumb move on my part." She looks directly downward, taking a few more deep breaths.   
Shit, this went south really fast. 

"Yeah, well, I'm the one who actually thought you were going to go wait by her door for sex, and then tried to tackle you over it."

"That was supposed to be a tackle? You have a really weak grip."

"Ha. Ok, ok, I'll give you that one."

There's an akward moment of silence where we both know what needs to be said, but aren't quite sure how to go about it. 

Ah, whatever. 

"I'm sorry." To my surprise, I'm not the only one talking.   
The looks of confusion on our faces both become a grin, and we laugh.  
This too happens in unison.

"Ok, stop that."  
....  
"I said stop."  
....  
"Don't-"   
...  
"DOUBLE ROACH DELUXE."

"FIREFLY SAUCE"

"AHA!" It seems that the tried and true method of shouting out random food has broken their cycle once more. 

Whatever anger was present seems to be gone, for the most part. We both just sit there, smiling again. 

 

"Sooooo, is this the part where you guys hug, and then cheesy music plays until the end of the credits, or...?"

The calm mood dies immediately. We jump a little, turning to find out we're not alone.   
Avo leans against the now open door frame, arms crossed, grin just as smug as ever. Lollipop present. And standing next to her is none other than Charlie, who, to our horror, holds a video camera in her paws. 

"You get all of that, Charlie?"

"Every last second." She affirms.

"What the hell! I thought you guys were supposed to be out drinking with everyone else!"

"We decided to stay." Charlie shrugs. "Didn't want to pass this up."

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Trust me, long enough. Definitely since before the 'hot steamy gay sex' part." The wolf shrugs. 

I hear my sister gulp next to me.   
"Alright A-avo. What do you want?" She pipes up. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb! We know you're going to want something in exchange for your silence. What is it? What do you want!?"

"Well," she chuckles "I've got a few ideas..."

Oh boy.


End file.
